clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
6th Anniversary Party
The 6th Anniversary Party was a party in Club Penguin, which was celebrated on October 24, 2011. It was celebrated in the Coffee Shop and it marks 6 years since the original launch of Club Penguin. The 6th Year Party Hat was the free item. Also, Aunt Arctic appeared during this party. The party is the longest anniversary party as of now since took place for 5 days, unlike all of the other Anniversary Parties. It was the first time two parties went on at the same time, as the Halloween Party 2011 happened at the same time. A new yearbook was released, like the other Anniversary Parties. 6th Year Party Hat *This item was obtained by clicking where an arrow points. The arrow was just above the stairs. Then, the 6th Year Party Hat would pop out of a balloon and land beside the cake. The colors go along a Halloween theme of black, green, purple, and orange. Decorations *Coffee Shop: Inside was a 3-tiered Halloween-themed cake with a 6 on top of it. A pumpkin near the stairs was wearing the 6th Anniversary hat. There were many balloons near the front of the Coffee Shop, one containing the 6th Year Party Hat. *Book Room: Towards the back of the Book Room there was a stand with all of the year books resting upon it, the newest being on a separate podium. There were two pumpkins wearing a 6th Year Party Hat: one was on the bookshelf, the other was near the stairs. There were balloons at the back of the room, above the year book stands. *In the Town: There was a banner on the Coffee Shop. Trivia *This was the longest anniversary party, running for 5 days, unlike the other Anniversary Parties, they were 1-3 days long. *This was the fifth Anniversary Party after Disney bought Club Penguin in 2007. *This was the first Anniversary Party to have a mascot visit. *You could get the Celebration stamp by blowing out the 6th Anniversary Party cake. *This was the first time that the Anniversary Party was celebrated during the Halloween Party. *Some (well many) penguins were unable to obtain the hat because due to the Anniversary party and Halloween party were going on at the same time it made Club Penguin very slow. *Many penguins did not know how to get the 6th Anniversary Hat. Gallery Rooms Coffee Shop 6.PNG|The Coffee Shop Club_Penguin_6th_Anniversary_Party_-_Book_Room.png|The Book Room 6anniversaryTown.png|The Town Cake 6th Year Cake- HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLUB PENGUIN!.PNG|The 6th Year Cake The Hat Screenshot_672.png|The 6th Year Party Hat On the Player card. Screenshot_673.png|The 6th Year Party Hat in the Game. 6th Anniversary Party Hat.png|The 6th Anniversary Hat's icon Aunt Arctic Spotted Aunt_Arctic_-Kawkeet.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt_Arctic_2_-Kawkeet.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt arcticc.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. See Also *1st Anniversary Party *2nd Anniversary Party *3rd Anniversary Party *4th Anniversary Party *5th Anniversary Party *6th Anniversary Hat SWF *Coffee Shop *Town *Book Room *Login Screen Music *Town *Coffee Shop & Book Room Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Anniversary Parites Category:Club Penguin Parties of 2011